User blog:SteelWolf/SJDS RP
Survivor SJDS F12 Onward 11. Val- Juror 1- Val and Jeremy became the power couple. They were the swing votes between many alliances and then, Natalie noticed this and took the chance to have everyone split votes between them. Jeremy was the target but, Missy was close to Jeremy so she flipped her vote. 10. Jeremy- Juror 2- At night, Jeremy was extremely upset about the Val voteoff with Missy comforting him. Jeremy was caught searching for the idol and he eventually lost the immunity to Keith. Natalie, Kelley, Reed, Julie, Keith, Jaclyn, Drew, and Ciera noticed Missy being too close with Jeremy and considered to eliminate her, but it was Jeremy who left. 9. Drew- Juror 3- Drew was in a high position and he ended up being arrogant because of this. Natalie and Kelley talked; wanting Drew out for a long time. They told Missy about how she almost left at the last tribal so she jumped on board with them. They also persuaded Julie and Reed. With 5 votes, they blindsided Drew; along with their allies Ciera, Keith, and Jaclyn. 8. Ciera- Juror 4- Keith, Ciera, and Jaclyn were now in the minority. They attempted to persuade Reed and Julie; whom they saw as the people on the bottom. However, at tribal; Keith played his idol on Jaclyn with him having immunity, but it was Ciera voted off 5-3. 7. Kelley- Juror 5- Cracks began to form within the five. Kelley, Missy, and Natalie were caught trying to make a final three deal. Julie and Reed became worried about their position so they flipped and blindsided Kelley, saving Jaclyn and Keith. 6. Keith- Juror 6- With the final three deal broken up, Julie and Reed flipped back to Natalie and Missy. They planned to split votes between Keith and Jaclyn. The target was Jaclyn, but Julie felt she had a strong bond with Jaclyn so she swapped her vote to Keith; eliminating him in a 3-2-1 vote. 5. Natalie- Juror 7- Missy and Natalie began to question Julie on what happened. Julie convinced them it was a mistake by fake crying on the beach about it. When Jaclyn won immunity; Reed and Julie joined her in blindsiding Natalie; shocking Missy. 4. Jaclyn- Juror 8- Missy was very angry at Reed and Julie; but she had no choice other than to stick with them. It ended up being Jaclyn voted off for being a jury threat. She got hero music. FINAL TRIBAL 3. Missy- 1 vote- Missy was heavily criticized for only riding the cottails and not making moves herself. She defended herself by stating she voted off Val but they considered it worthless. She only got the vote of her ally Natalie. 2. Reed- 2 votes- Reed was criticized for riding Julie's cottails. However, they praised his flawless social game. He ended up only getting the votes of Jeremy and Keith. 1. Julie- 5 votes- Julie was praised for being able to step out of her shell and make big moves against her alliance. She got the votes of Jaclyn, Val, Kelley, Ciera, and Drew. Category:Blog posts